This invention is related to the field of digital signal processing, and more particularly to an interface system supporting navigation, search and operation of multimedia functions.
Processing devices such as personal computers (PCs), set-top box systems and combined personal computer and television systems (PC/TV systems), are increasingly becoming multimedia processing systems. Such systems are required to process and decode data from a variety of local and remote sources in different data formats for a variety of applications in response to User requests. For example, a multimedia decoder such as a PC/TV system may receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV) and from local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS(trademark)) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources. A multimedia decoder may also receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A multimedia decoder may also be required to support a number of different functions such as Internet browsing, broadcast video decoding, fax, Email, telephone, home control, word processing and other computer functions.
A number of problems arise in providing a User interface for such a multimedia decoder system that supports complex User interactive tasks whilst providing a simple command interface suitable for the general public. Specifically, problems arise in navigating between different multimedia functions and in navigating within a specific multimedia system function. A problem also occurs in providing a user the capability to readily locate information items and functions in Internet browsing and other applications. These problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.
The inventors have hereby recognized that a User interface providing multiple navigation and search modes and associated menus offers significant advantages. Specifically, a user interface providing historical and hierarchical navigation and search modes provides flexibility and usability in navigating and searching through previously selected and hierarchically linked multimedia applications documents and directories. Such a system also offers advantages in searching and navigation within a specific multimedia function.
A video processor user interface system permits a search for information through a sequence of hierarchically linked Internet documents in which an individual document contains a reference link to a succeeding document in the sequence. The system includes a display menu generator for generating a menu item permitting user entry of a search information item. The search information item identifies an object associated with at least one of the sequence of hierarchically linked Internet documents. The system enables accessing a first document and succeeding documents in the sequence using reference links in individual documents to identify succeeding documents in the sequence. The system also enables searching through the sequence of hierarchically linked Internet documents to identify an object associated with a user entered search information item in response to user initiation of a hierarchical search. The system also permits user selection of a logical operator from a plurality of displayed logical operators for linking first and said second information item search terms. The system also generates display menu permitting user selection of directories to be searched.